


Skylight

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas imagine a little house, just big enough for two.Prompt: Stargazing





	Skylight

“Dean.”

The voice rumbles through his back, yanking him out of the haze of a dream. He'd been almost all the way asleep, warm and cozy in the blankets with Cas snuggled up against him. It takes him a few seconds to regain control of his muscles enough to reply with a grunted “huh?”

“Do you ever think about moving out of the Bunker?”

“Whuh? Why? S'good here. Safe.”

“It is. It's an excellent place for a team of hunters to live. I guess I mean... Do you ever think about retiring? Leaving the life?”

Dean's brain is all the way online now, and he rolls over to face his boyfriend. The room is lit only by a tiny nightlight near the baseboard. It gives just enough light that this close, they can make out each other's features. “Well, yeah,” he murmurs. “I mean, sure I think about it.”

“Do you think about... me? About us? Together?”

“Yeah, Cas. All the time. I think about settling down, buying a little house with you.”

“Really?” Cas seems surprised.

“'Course I do. Don't, uh... Don't you?”

Cas reaches for his hand before he can start to worry. “ _Yes_ , Dean. I do. I think about a place for the two of us. With a little garden, and a deck where you could have a grill.”

Dean can't help the grin that spreads across his face. This is a daydream that he spins on heavy rotation. “A garden for you, where you can grow flowers for the bees, and veggies for our burgers. And besides the grill, we'd have a really nice kitchen with lots of countertops and space so I could make big fancy meals.” 

The speed at which Cas joins in shows he's got a pretty vivid picture in mind, too. “And a big table in the dining room so we could have our friends and family over. And a breakfast nook in the kitchen for when it's just the two of us.”

Their speech becomes more animated, until they're almost talking over each other in their eagerness to share their ideas.

“Big screen TV in the living room and a big comfy couch to go with it...”

“Lots of windows everywhere to let in the sunlight and the breeze...”

“An' plants all over the place, and posters and art on the walls...”

“Pool table in the basement...”

“Hot tub out back...”

“Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves...”

“Three-car garage...”

“And our bedroom–”

As if on cue, they both stop talking for moment and just smile at each other. Their bedroom in the Bunker is their sacred space. They've made that one room into a sanctuary from every trouble and trial and thing that goes “bump” in the course of their day-to-day lives. Their bedroom is the tiny daydream home they've built in the middle of their hard-knock life. What would the fantasy version look like?

Cas speaks first. “This bed.”

Dean laughs. “Agreed. This is the perfect bed. But maybe paneling on the walls. Dark wood, to make the room feel cozy.”

“And deep, soft carpet, so it's not cold on our feet in the mornings.”

“A big fluffy comforter and a ton of extra pillows.”

“And a skylight,” Cas adds with certainty.

Dean cocks an eyebrow. “A skylight?”

“Right over the bed. So I can hold you and we can watch the stars.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Cas pulls him close, and Dean rests his head on his boyfriend's chest. They both sigh, lost together in their imaginations.

After a few minutes, Cas drifts off, and his arm around Dean's shoulder relaxes.

 _It'll never happen_ , Dean thinks. _But damn, it's a pretty picture._ Then, just before sleep takes him: _Bet I could order a pack of those glow-in-the-dark constellation stickers on Amazon. Give Cas some stars for us to look at right here..._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a sequel of sorts! Click Next Work below, or go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611599)!
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184441042961/april-25-stars-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
